Yu Yu Hakusho: Kid's version!
by Foxfire1417
Summary: A little fanfic showcasing the Overpass cast as the cast of modern kid's shows.
1. Blue's Clues: Part One

Disclaimer: For the last time, we don't own YYH! Grr… but we will someday.

(Scene: A small house on a hill. Inside, there is a large chair colored red. Kurama walks in wearing a green striped shirt and brown pants. He is closely followed by a small black dog with darker spots wearing Hiei's scarf and having his head fur spiked up. You can tell this dog is Hiei.)

(Kurama): Hi, kids! It's me, Suichi! And this is Spot! You remember Spot, right?

(Random kids): Yes, Suichi.

(Kurama): Good!

(Hiei): Kurama, this is ridiculous! This is not what I had in mind when you said we would be doing things with kids. How am I supposed to hold my katana?!

(Kurama): Silence, Spot! It's time to educate the children using you as my loveable sidekick!

(Hiei sneaks away while Kurama starts rambling on about how he is the lovable one and the kids should ignore the charred fleabag.)

(Kurama): Spot, where'd you go? Kids, have you seen Spot?

(Random kids): No! (there is a slight pause) Look, Suichi! A clue! (a kid points to a picture of a large black dragon eating Kurama on the TV screen)

(Kurama): Good job, kids! Spot is leaving clues to tell us where he went! We have to find three more of these to figure out where Spot went. (Kurama breaks out into song and a bar of soap is thrown at him. The bar of soap has Ren's eyes, hair, and shirt. The soap is obviously Ren.)

(Kurama): Oh, look! It's Sudsy!

(Ren): My name is not sudsy!

(Random kids): It's not?

(Kurama): Of course it is! (to Ren) just play along, okay??

(Ren): Why should I? Feel my wrath! (leaps into Kurama's mouth) Gosh, it is NASTY in here! When's the last time you brushed your teeth?

(Kurama): I brush my teeth everyday! (chokes on Ren's suds) Get out of there!

(Ren): Ha ha! Victory is mine!

(Kurama): Oh, no it's not! (takes Ren out of his mouth and puts her in the sink.)

(Ren): You're going to melt me on a kid's show? Won't you get arrested for that?

(Kurama): Curses, you're right! But you are just a bar of soap. Surely they won't miss you that much. (turns on the water.)

(Ren): NO!!! I'm melting! Oh, what a world! (turns into a puddle)

(Kurama): Ha! I finally killed her!! (suddenly, the remains of Ren mixed with the water. She turns in to soapy water.)

(Ren): Ha ha! How about a little water, fox boy? (Kurama runs away. Ren turns back into a bar of soap.) Hm, I wonder how Ki is…

(Scene: A back yard with a sandbox. A shovel with Yusuke's hair stands next to a pail that strongly resembles Aushi. There is also a periwinkle cat there. Kurama runs towards the sandbox.)

(Kurama): Help me! That insane bar of soap is after me!!

(Ki): You deserve to have her after you. I did NOT sign up for this! I mean, look at me! I'm purple!

(Kurama): Actually, that is a lovely shade of periwinkle. (Ki gives him an evil death glare of doom) Anyway, have you guys seen Spot?

(Aushi): I think he went that way. But why do I have to be a BUCKET?

(Kurama): That's it. I think it's time for a commercial.

Will Suichi ever find Spot? And WHY is Aushi a bucket? Tune in next time to find out!!


	2. Blue's Clues: Part Two

(Narrator): When we last left off, Suichi was asking Periwinkle and Shovel and Bucket where Spot went. Nothing is known of Sudsy's whereabouts.

(Kurama): Aw, look, kids! Bucket is questioning her purpose!

(Aushi): I know my purpose! I just want to know who wrote this piece of crud, or so help me I'll-

(Yusuke): Aushi, you're beautiful when you're mad.

(Aushi): Ahh, thanks, Yusuke! (Aushi and Yusuke run off set)

(Kurama): Periwinkle, I must find Spot. Could you do a magic trick that will make him appear?

(Ki): Whatever. (pulls out a large, black book with skulls drawn all over it and a black cauldron.)

(Kurama): Periwinkle, what on Earth is that?

(Ki): Oh, just a little something that will get Spot back to us. (flips through book) Ok, it says that I need to make a sacrifice…Hey, Kurama, could you get in the pot?

(Kurama): What??? No way! Why should I get into the evil death pot of doom?

(Ki): Do it for the kids. (Ren enters)

(Ren): Did I hear something about a sacrifice?? Ooh, let me watch!! (Kurama grabs Ren)

(Kurama): Here's your sacrifice! (throws Ren into the pot)

(Pot): Aaah! Soap! It's too clean!! (spits out Ren, and pulls Kurama into the pot) I must have flesh!!

(Kurama): No!!! (vanishes into the pot. Hiei appears where Kurama was standing.)

(Hiei): Is he gone? (Aushi and Yusuke come back on the set)

(Ren): Yes, I think he is. Let's party!!

(dance music plays)

(Narrator): That day, Blue's Clues got canceled. Don't worry, people. Kurama will be back to star in the next kid's show: Wonder Pets! Thank you, and good night!


	3. Wonder Pets 1

(Scene: A small pet's cage in a schoolhouse. A hamster, turtle, and duck are asleep in the wood shavings. The animals strongly resemble Ki, Hiei, and Ren, respectively.)

(Ki wakes up.)

(Ki): Ok, what the heck?! I'm a HAMSTER! Ren!! Ren!!! Wherever you are, wake up!

(Ren jolts awake)

(Ren): What do you want, O, crazy hamster that sounds like Ki?!

(Ki): I am Ki!!!

(Ren): Prove it!!

(Ki): LOOK AT THE SCRIPT!!!

(Ren): Ha! What good will that do if I can't read?!

(Hiei): HEY! You crazy animals woke me up!

(We'll just pause for a moment to let these guys come to terms with their new animal identities. We really don't want to bore you guys with the gory details of how they finally figured out that they were indeed animals and how the ghost of Elvis appeared and told them of their sacred duty to save animals and inanimate objects. Oops, we just did….)

(Hiei): I can't believe it. I'm a turtle!! This is so against my character!!!

(Ren): Well, I'm a duck!! They're like, one of the most deadliest creatures on the planet!!

(Ki): Ren, a duck is not—

(The tin can in the back of their cage begins to ring. Ki picks it up.)

(Ki): Yes, this is Ki.

(Aushi): Help!!!! Kurama the Rose Bush is trapped in the middle of a pond, and as soon as Yusuke is done making out with me, he's gonna set Kurama on fire!!

(Ki): Keep him busy as long as you can!!!

(Aushi): I'll try!!

(Ki hangs up the tin can.)

(Ki): OK, everyone! Let's hop into the mystical wagon and save the bush!!

(Ren): Can I set it on fire?

(Ki): That's what we're saving him from!

(Ren): Crap! I never get to do anything!!

(Will the trio of animals ever save Kurama the Rose Bush? Tune in next chapter to find out!!)


End file.
